Passage
by Co'ncoJA
Summary: Que feriez-vous si vous pouviez changer de vie et de monde contre une perte de mémoire ? Si vous pouviez réaliser votre rêve juste contre cette condition ? Deux jeunes femmes l'ont fait et leur destin se croise.
1. Prologue

Il existe dans certains des nombreux mondes parallèles au notre, une technologie dès plus avancées qui permet de voyager entre eux. Cette technologie se nomme portail. Cependant les personnes voulant changer de monde doivent respecter quatre conditions : Avoir un rêve, un caractère fort, voyager le jour de leurs 18 ans et accepter de perdre la mémoire après cela.

Parmi tous ces voyageurs, deux jeunes filles : Aria et Maeko venant de monde différents vont arriver dans celui de One Piece.


	2. Chapitre 1

******Genre :** humour, aventure, amitié.

******Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de One piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda-sama ! Seules Aria et Mae nous appartiennent. ( Et bien sur d'autres petits second rôles qui apparaîtront plus tard ) ___Et mémé Lili ! Tu l'oublies ! _Ah oui Litarde et sa petite fille !

******Rating : **T, il y aura des insultes et des combats évidement. ___On est dans One piece, pas dans le monde des bisounours !_

******Note : **Cette fic est née suite à un rp qu'on a mit en pause, ça à fait bouder A donc TADAM Passage ! ___Y'a même fallut que je lise dans ses pensées pour le comprendre !_

******Pairings** : à voir mais bon s'il y en a ce ne sera pas dès deux chapitres et ça ne deviendra pas non plus american pie. ___Les histoires seront, niaises, comme moi !_ Euh… ouais…

On remercie d'avance tout ceux qui prendront le temps de commenter cette fic, si vous avez des questions hésitez pas à les poser, on vous répondra dans le prochain chapitre à chaque fois. ___Oui ! Des reviews ! Merci à Skelusia d'ailleurs ! Tu es la première ! _On t'offre un fruit du démon !___Ou une apparition, au choix...:p_

[(+ gros kiss out plein, rpz touys les fanfictions de la planete, warwick noob, fucking darius, tom pro kennen, si si ma gueule on sait UE T4AS AIM2,)Faîtes pas attention à ça c'est un gentil message d'un pote du lycée fan de lol qui aime squatter notre ordi ].

**Chapitre 1 **

Je claque la portière avant droite de la voiture et mon père démarre. Jour exceptionnel, j'ai le droit à la place d'honneur quand mes frères, ma sœur et ma mère doivent se coltiner les inconfortables sièges arrières. Mais qui sait quand je revivrais pareil scène. J'ai aujourd'hui 18 ans. J'ai 18 printemps comme disait si poétiquement ma grand-mère. Nous arrivons au lycée. Ma famille me suit en direction de l'attroupement qui s'est formé au milieu de la cour. Lorsque nous arrivons, le principal m'envoie dans une salle de cours pendant qu'il explique le déroulement de la cérémonie à mes parents. Je toque à la porte de la salle lorsqu'une voix féminine me demande d'entrer, je m'exécute, agréablement surprise. Les femmes qui réussissent sont peu nombreuses dans mon monde, ce qui est peu étonnant étant donné notre éducation. Je lui indique qui je suis, la jeune femme me demande de m'installer. Elle me pose ensuite une myriade de questions tout en me mesurant, pesant, et m'auscultant. Elle note toute les données. Elle me demande des radios que je lui fournis, les ayant faites récemment en prévention de cet événement. Une fois qu'elle estime en avoir fini avec moi, elle me renvoie dans la cour.

Le public est arrivé, dans un coin se tiennent les familles, et dans un autre, les passageurs, je les rejoins, nous sommes peu, cinq, il y a deux garçons plutôt agréable à voir, une fille énorme et pleine de boutons, et chose rare : une personne de sexe inconnu : son visage est féminin, mais son corps est très androgyne et sa coupe de cheveux court et ses vêtements ne me permettent pas de l'identifier clairement. Je me fais petite, nous attendons un peu puis la cérémonie commence, le proviseur, puis le préfet nous rappellent notre chance et soulignent que pour une fois, des filles feront le passage elles aussi. Ils ajoutent que nos rêves vont être réalisés mais qu'il nous faudra pour cela y travailler. Mon rêve,… Un rêve d'homme : faire le tour du monde en bateau, seule ou avec un équipage, mais traverser les mers, les océans et visiter le monde qui m'entoure.

Ensuite, viennent les adieux aux familles. Je me précipite vers eux et les sers contre moi. Ma famille est très unie, comme mon frère ou mon père sont souvent en mer, il faut se serrer les coudes pour tenir les longs temps d'absence. Ma petite sœur pleure, je la serre dans mes bras, elle a six ans de moins que moi. Puis je me tourne vers le proviseur. Il nous demande de nous avancer à l'appel de nos noms puis d'entrer dans le portail.

Un garçon passe, puis vient mon tour, mon nom commence par un D, je m'appelle Aria Deluvis, j'ai 18 ans et aujourd'hui, je vais faire mon "passage". Je m'avance devant l'espèce de vortex bleu. J'hésite à le toucher. Finalement je passe la main, la texture est molle, humide et fraiche. Je me retourne et jette un regard à mes parents, puis je ferme mes yeux et j'entre dans le vortex en retenant ma respiration. Le monde se tait, l'apesanteur s'arrête, je flotte un moment dans cet état étrange avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Normalement, tous les matins, je prends le bus. Je déteste marcher. Mais aujourd'hui, les quelques kilomètres qui me séparent de mon lycée ne me dérangent pas. Après tout, c'est sûrement la dernière fois que je fais ce trajet. Mes parents m'avaient proposé de m'emmener en voiture, j'ai refusé. On se rejoindra là bas. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 18 ans, un jour particulier… Je deviens une adulte, mais je vais également pouvoir réaliser mon rêve. Je prends mon temps, je me suis levée 30 minutes plus tôt. J'ai mis mon uniforme, pourtant je n'y étais pas obligée, je croyais ne pas aimer cette tenue traditionnelle de Machina mais je me suis trompée. J'entre dans l'ascenseur en verre du plus grand bâtiment de la ville. C'est tout en haut que siège le vortex. Mes mains contre la vitre je regarde les maisons disparaître, enveloppées dans un profond brouillard et je souris tandis que les portes s'ouvrent derrière moi. On me dit d'entrer pour les examens. Il s'agit de mon ancien mentor : Maryze qui me les fait passer. Elle me lance un regard rempli d'incompréhension et de colère. Ou de tristesse.

-Tu aurais pu devenir une grande chercheuse tu sais.

-Je sais, c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je souhaite partir. Comprenez-le.

Oui évidement que j'aurai pu devenir une grande chercheuse. Je le serai devenue sans aucuns problèmes même, après tout je suis classée troisième parmi les plus brillants étudiants de ces vingt dernières années. Evidemment dans ce monde l'intelligence passe avant tout, ceux qui sont nés sans l'être particulièrement sont rejetés et hais par la cité. Ici à Machina c'est comme ça. Etre chercheuse je trouve ça stupide, mais les dirigeants veulent à tout prix gagner cette longue guerre d'inventions face à Teknolys et tous les talents sont forcés à exercer cette activité. Dans mon cas s'ajoute aussi ma famille, mes parents voulaient absolument que je fasse ces études, donc je les ai faîtes, contre mon gré. J'aurai préféré être libre de mes choix...

Les examens terminés, on me fait entrer dans une autre salle, celle ou siège le vortex. La fierté de notre ville. Deux formes se jettent sur moi et je tombe au sol. Il s'agit d'un de mes petits frères, le plus âgé des deux ainsi qu'une amie étudiante née le même jour que moi. Je la regarde étonnée avant de me souvenir qu'elle était dans la même situation que moi. J'espère que ce passage lui plaira. Je me lève puis prend mon tout petit frère d'à peine six mois dans les bras, il joue avec mes cheveux en rigolant. J'avais peur de voir mes parents tristes mais... ils me sourient. Comme s'ils étaient fiers de moi. Je rends le petit dernier à ma mère lorsque que j'entends Maryze annoncer que nous pouvions traverser à tout moment.

A côté d'une table se trouve ma grande sacoche en cuir noir dans lequel se trouve un drap gris, tout simple, que j'ai uniquement acheté pour l'occasion. D'une main je l'empoigne, de l'autre je baisse la fermeture de ma tenue. Rapidement je m'enveloppe du morceau de tissu puis je lance mes anciens vêtement à mon père avant de me précipiter vers le vortex. J'aurai aimé avoir eu le temps de me retourner pour dire un au revoir mais je trébuche et tombe la tête la première dans le portail bleu. Maladresse quand tu nous tiens.

Tout devient trouble autour de moi, l'environnement, mes souvenirs, ma famille, qui je suis. J'ai l'impression de tomber. Je mets mes deux mains sur mon cœur, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, je ne veux aucun souvenir de cet endroit. Je ferme les yeux. Je m'appelle Maeko Naches et je veux être libre.

* * *

Voila ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu !

_N'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! _

Ah oui aussi désolées pour avoir mit du temps à poster ce premier chapitre, ce sera sans doutes pareil pour le prochain mais on se prépare pour le bac ^^ Après on devrait tourner à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les semaines :)


	3. Chapitre 2

******Genre :** humour, aventure, amitié.

******Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de One piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda-sama ! Seules Aria et Mae nous appartiennent. ( Et bien sur d'autres petits second rôles qui apparaîtront plus tard ) ___Et mémé Lili ! Tu l'oublies ! _Ah oui Litarde et sa petite fille !

******Rating : **T, il y aura des insultes et des combats évidement. ___On est dans One piece, pas dans le monde des bisounours !_

******Note : **Cette fic est née suite à un rp qu'on a mit en pause, ça à fait bouder A donc TADAM Passage ! ___Y'a même fallut que je lise dans ses pensées pour le comprendre !_

******Pairings** : à voir mais bon s'il y en a ce ne sera pas dès deux chapitres et ça ne deviendra pas non plus american pie. ___Les histoires seront, niaises, comme moi !_ Euh… ouais…

* * *

_Petites questions auxquelles on répond_ :

**ABC-mystre**: Oui Maeko est nue sous son drap..._On se demande ce qui lui a pris... :D_

_Petiots remerciements qu'on dit à...: _

_**Skelusia**, **Souky-chan**, **ABC-mystre** et **Kaolyn**_ ! Pour avoir commenté ou pour avoir mit Passage, dans leurs favoris ! _Ça nous a fait super plaisir et on espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite ! Et désolée pour le retard... _Oui désolée ... On va essayer d'atteindre un rythme de publication plus régulier, peut-être un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, trois grand maximum.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Une explosion a eu lieu pas très loin, je crois. Mais, une seconde, où est-ce que je suis moi ? Un rapide regard autour de moi m'indique que je suis en pleine forêt et que le seul moyen d'en sortir, c'est de suivre le chemin. Après une rapide observation du pied d'un arbre, je déduis où est le Nord et je décide de suivre le chemin qui descend vers le Sud. Après une bonne heure de marche, j'arrive à un carrefour. Deux pancartes face à moi m'indiquent que la ville la plus proche se situe au Nord à 13 kilomètres. Agacée d'avoir marché pour rien, je prends mon mal en patience et je retourne sur mes pas. Je passe rapidement l'endroit ou je me suis réveillée et au bout d'un long moment j'aperçois la ville. Mon sourire reprend sa place sur mon visage et je ne tarde pas à entrer dans la fameuse ville qui, si j'en crois la pancarte se nomme Mauvéine. Je parcours quelques rues avant d'arriver au port. Les quais sont pavés de pierres blanches, quelques bateaux y sont amarrés, je m'en approche et m'assois sur le bord pour regarder l'horizon impressionnée par la couleur magnifique de l'eau, je reste là, dans un état second pendant un moment d'une durée indéterminé.

C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds-jaunes qui m'interpelle :

"- Oh mademoiselle, votre beauté m'éblouit !

- Euh….. Oui ? -Je demande surprise.-

- Que pourrais-je faire pour vous rendre service mademoiselle ?

- Euh… Aria, oui, c'est ça, Aria. A vrai dire… -je commence lorsque mon ventre émet un gémissement improbable, attirant sur lui mes foudres.-

- Mon dieu, tu as faim ! Suis-moi Aria."

Surprise par la réaction du jeune homme et son soudain tutoiement, je me laisse tirer jusqu'à un bateau. Il n'est pas bien grand, mais je n'y fais pas plus attention et je me laisse embarquer. L'homme que j'identifie alors comme le cuisinier du bateau me sert une assiette de riz je crois. Je la dévore sans m'embarrasser de politesses puis je m'assois dans un coin. Un gamin arrive, il porte un chapeau de paille avec un ruban rouge. Il semble surpris de ma présence puis après une brève discussion avec le cuisinier et deux autres hommes, il s'approche de moi et me demande mon prénom et si je sais naviguer. Je réponds que oui, en effet, enfin, je crois. Essayons... Il me montre une carte, une boussole et m'indique où il souhaite se rendre. Après quelques minutes de réflexion je me dirige vers la voile, je la tends et lui explique que je saurais le mener à bon port. Ils enlèvent les amarres et le vent nous porte hors de la crique. Je prends la barre et trouve instinctivement la bonne position.

Les embruns m'amènent à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon réveil. Je me rappelle que d'une chose : j'ai une famille et mon père et mon frère aîné sont marins. Je ne suis pas de ce monde, j'en suis sûre, mais n'est-ce pas qu'une illusion ?

Nous arrivons le jour même, sur une île, Arlong Park est son nom je crois, enfin, je ne suis pas sûre. Les quatre hommes me demandent de les attendre dans le bateau. J'ai bien vite compris que le gamin au chapeau était le capitaine et le blond, le cuisinier, les deux autres, je n'ai pas compris s'ils font parti de l'équipage ou non, mais je crois qu'ils vont chercher d'autres nakamas qui sont sur l'île. Quoi qu'il en soit je descends dans la cale et m'endors dans un des hamacs, exténuée. Je ne me réveille que peu, pendant ces courtes phases d'éveil, je grignote et bois un coup puis je me recouche.

C'est le jeune homme blond qui m'a réveillée, il m'a conduite jusqu'à un nouveau bateau, le "Vogue Merry". Il serait le cadeau d'une amie d'un des membres de l'équipage pour le départ de celui-ci. Il me fait rapidement faire le tour du propriétaire. Puis me laisse seule sans plus d'explication. Je descends dans la chambre des filles et fait un somme dans un des hamacs.

Je suis à nouveau réveillée par des cris cette fois et par le départ du bateau, certes quasi imperceptible, mais je le devine sans soucis. Je décide de sortir, mais avant je me lave les cheveux et fait une toilette de chat. Je remarque à cette occasion que mes cheveux sont bruns chocolats. Je les attache à l'aide d'une cordelette puis je monte sur le pont.

J'y découvre cinq personnes, une jeune femme et quatre hommes. Ils semblent discuter gaiement lorsque la jeune fille se retourne :

"- Qui es-tu ? -me demande-t-elle-

-Oh ! Je t'avais oublié toi ! -s'exclame le capitaine- Tout le monde je vous présente Aria, on l'a trouvée sur le chemin, c'est elle qui nous a conduit jusqu'ici.

- Et elle reste avec nous pour la suite du voyage ? -suppose un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et crépus.-

- Pourquoi pas ? -déclare le commandant de bord- Toute façon elle a pas le choix...- Il se met à rire soudainement-

- Tant que vous ne me jetez pas à l'eau, tout me va !

- Bon, c'est quoi notre prochaine destination ? -demande la jeune rousse.-

- Loguetown ! Puis la route de tous les périls ! -déclare le capitaine au chapeau de paille, pour ma plus grande incompréhension.

* * *

Je suis allongée, sur quelque chose de moelleux. Peut-être un lit. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière m'aveugle. Je les referme en vitesse puis attends qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité ambiante. J'ai mal à la tête et je me sens faible, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me mets assise et ouvre mes yeux après les avoir clignés plusieurs fois. Je suis sur un matelas, couverte par un drap gris, dans une pièce presque vide. Il y a une cheminée, qui ne fonctionne pas, et un bureau juste à côté avec plusieurs livres dessus. Une fenêtre illumine la pièce.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Ils sont longs, vraiment longs, un peu plus grands que moi... Mais pourquoi, c'est gênant non ? Je ne comprends pas... De même je suis... Nue ? D'accord... Je me lève en soupirant et m'enroule du drap, laissant mes cheveux traîner derrière moi. J'ouvre la porte, j'arrive dans un couloir, l'un des côtés mène à une échelle, sûrement pour aller dans un grenier, et l'autre se termine en escaliers. Après avoir tiré mes cheveux dans le couloir, pour ne pas les coincer quand je ferme la porte, je descends. Et j'arrive dans une cuisine, une vieille dame y sirote une boisson qui a l'air d'être chaude. Elle me regarde en souriant et s'exclame :

- Ma puce, tu es enfin réveillée ? - _Qui est-ce ?_-

- Je ... vous connais ? - _Non je crois pas …_ -

- Non mon petit, hier matin en revenant au marché je t'ai trouvée inconsciente à quelque mètres de chez moi, tu semblais épuisée alors j'ai demandé à un voisin de m'aider à te porter dans une de mes chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer. Mais dis moi, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais là?

Ce que je fais là? J'essaie de chercher dans ma mémoire ce qui a bien pu se passer mais rien, je ne me souviens de rien. Ni d'où je viens, ni ce que je faisais hier, ni à quoi ressemble ma famille... Ma famille... En ai-je une? Je ne sais pas...

- Maeko... -dis-je à voix basse.

- Maeko ? s'interroge-t-elle

- C'est mon prénom. La seule chose dont je me souviens : Maeko … Et aussi hier j'ai eu 18 ans.

- De quelle couleur sont tes yeux? Me demande-t-elle peu convaincue.

- Hein ? - _Drôle de question... Soudaine aussi. -_

Mes yeux? Je n'en ai aucune idée... J'ai vu que mes cheveux sont blonds et ma peau, claire sans pour autant être pâle. Mais ... A part ça je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je ressemble. Comment sont mes yeux? Mon nez? Ma bouche?

Soudain quelque chose me vint à l'esprit: Que m'est-il arrivé?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Ils sont pervenches. Tu as faim Maeko?

- Je ... oui s'il vous plaît ...

La semaine passe vite, je suis toujours chez cette grand-mère, elle s'appelle Litarde, drôle de nom. Elle m'a dit que je lui rappelais sa petite fille qui est devenue un pirate, donc je peux rester autant de temps que je le veux chez elle. Elle adore me coiffer aussi, apparemment son rêve était d'avoir de très longs cheveux mais comme son deuxième rêve était d'être cuisinière, elle a préféré les garder courts. Malheureusement je ne me souviens toujours de rien. En fait si, quand elle m'a parlé de ses rêves, j'avais comme une envie de vivre librement... Enfin c'était vague...

* * *

Les paroles en italiques c'est... _la schizophrenie de MAEEE ! SHISHISHI_ ! Non... juste ses pensées * soupire*

[ Oui J rigole vraiment comme Luffy... ]


End file.
